


a red flower

by daeities (xiuzabi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Boot Worship, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/daeities
Summary: Even in a moment like this where he was on the floor at his Master’s feet like a domesticated animal, he was so happy to welcome him back home, to give his affection and serve.





	a red flower

**Author's Note:**

> from my twitter. this is totally based off the city lights photo where Baekhyun is in the black outfit and he's looking down at his boot........... yeah, that's really it.

For hundreds of years, Baekhyun had been given slave after slave after slave; perfectly bred human companions that any vampire would lust for. But humans like this were only reserved for his kind, clan leaders, elite... Which was how he was given Jongin — a pretty offering, fully accepted. He’d been barely twenty when he’d come to serve Baekhyun in his home, nervous, yet eager. But quickly, he’d adjusted to his life as precious pet to Seoul’s vampire head, spoiled and used. He loved every moment of his life as a slave, honest in words and actions. Even in a moment like this where he was on the floor at his Master’s feet like a domesticated animal, he was so happy to welcome him back home, to give his affection and serve.

Today, Baekhyun had requested his boots to be cleaned thoroughly by his slave — after all, they had a party tonight, one the immortal was hosting. Slowly, Jongin ran his tongue along the leather of his Master’s shoes, each lick slow and focused —  _ practiced _ . At the same time, he kept his hands flat on the ground, on either side of Baekhyun’s foot, not daring to touch. The vampire watched with amusement and lust as the human did his duty, eyes roaming along the line of Jongin’s pretty body. He was almost completely naked except for the black, lace panties and the metal collar locked around his neck — the contrast to a fully clothed Baekhyun, fresh from a meeting with a few clan heads. Business like that could be tiring, but to come home to his sweet pet was more than enough to rid him of stress and frustration. 

As he continued lapping at the expensive leather of Baekhyun’s boot, Jongin began to let out pleased little noises, fingers curling just slightly against the wood of the floor. He wanted to touch — himself, Baekhyun — but he resisted as he was taught, tongue moving quicker instead, sliding up towards his Master’s ankle before moving back down again. He kept licking line after line until the vampire was nudging gently at his chin with the toe of his boot. 

“Polish it.” 

Jongin looked up with wide eyes at his Master’s handsome face, taking in the familiar look of lust. “Yes, Master.” He pulled himself up and scooted in closer, until he could lay his confined cock and balls against the leather. He held in a soft moan at the bit of pressure, eyes flickering closed for a moment as he started to move. He touched his Master now, holding onto his thigh for stability while he worked his hips in little bucks, rubbing soft lace over his boot, cock hardening further in the process. Baekhyun watched every motion, every little parting of his lips to pant and whine, every twitch of his fingers in the fabric of his pants. Baekhyun’s own cock was growing hard behind the layers and Jongin wanted so badly to bury his face against his groin — maybe once he was finished cleaning Master’s boots, maybe then he could service his cock. He moaned with the thought.

“Clean the other one,” came his Master’s voice again, breaking him out of his reverie. 

Quickly, he scampered back into position, hands flat on the floor as he immediately started the process again, licking the leather eagerly as if he were an excited puppy. “Slow down, slut. I don’t need you doing a sloppy job,” he was told. The words reeled him back in, tongue going slower again,  _ thorough _ . 

“Yes, Master. Sorry, Master.” 

“Only well behaved pets earn their Master’s cock after they finish their work. Isn’t that right?”

Jongin’s own dick was twitching between his thighs, peeking out from his panties, but he pushed back his lust like the well trained slave he was. “That’s right, Master,” he said clearly before resuming his duties with patience. He wanted to make the vampire happy, to earn a reward, so he worked diligently, ignoring his own wants to focus on moving his tongue in even lines across the leather again.

The second boot seemed to take so much longer than the first, if only because his cock was throbbing between his thighs now, and his tongue was heavy with the taste of expensive leather. He held in a whine as he continued lapping over the same places over and over, quickly realizing that his Master was teasing him, making him wait, it wasn’t all in his head. Jongin was  _ sure  _ there was probably a smirk on the vampire’s face, but he couldn’t look up to see. 

Eventually though, his Master finally took pity on him. “Polish it, pet.”

In seconds, Jongin was back up on his knees, sliding in close to his Master’s leg, hands wrapped around his thigh. He forced himself to move slowly to start and even the little bit of friction felt so good on his cock that he couldn’t stop himself from moaning. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s fingers were in his hair, pulling his head back so Jongin could stare up into dark eyes, watch them turn near black with the vampire’s lust. His Master didn’t speak a word to him, but he could feel it, feel the charge between them — the  _ need _ . His own eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he inhaled sharply, shaky, through parted lips, felt a tug on his hair. ‘ _ Look at me _ ’, the motion said, ‘ _ look at your Master _ ’. And Jongin did, with complete affection and pleasure as he continued to move his hips in rocking motions. 

They stayed like that for several —  _ long  _ — moments, Jongin feeling that slow build to an orgasm, Baekhyun watching every moment, the gears in his brain ticking, holding back for just a bit longer. Jongin could have came just like that without his Master touching him further — at least if he was allowed to. He wasn’t, so he contained that pleasure, compartmentalized it in his head in a box labeled ‘ _ for Master only _ ’, waited for it to be opened. 

Soon, he was let go of, scalp tingling, and Baekhyun stroked his cheek instead, causing Jongin to stop his movements. 

“You did so well, pet. Stand up and go wait by the edge of the bed for me.” 

Jongin did — a little shaky, achingly hard cock jutting out of the fabric of his panties as he moved. He didn’t readjust himself, didn’t do anything besides what he was told to do. He stood with spine straight and his hands at his sides as he took a few deep, calming breaths, waiting for his Master. He could hear Baekhyun stepping behind him, to the wall where he kept all of his equipment and toys nicely on display, humming to himself as he grabbed a few items before making his way to the bed. Jongin saw his Master lay out his wrist cuffs and a bottle of lubricant, followed by a towel so the covers wouldn’t be ruined from blood or cum — not like it hadn’t happened before though. 

In the next moment, he gently pushed on his pet’s back, between his shoulder blades, until Jongin was resting on the bed, over the towel. “Arms back.” Quickly, Jongin followed the order, letting them rest on his lower back, easy for Baekhyun to apply the cuffs to each wrist. They were made of soft, expensive leather and lined with fur — made new just for Jongin, his prized pet. They were perfectly tight, comfortable, and quickly attached together so Jongin had to just lie there and take what his Master would give him. Sometimes, it was a punishment, but not tonight.

Baekhyun’s fingers slid down his ass, down towards his balls, before back up to tease his hole through the lace. He pushed on his rim to make Jongin shake, hands twitching as he was unable to grab onto anything for stability through the teasing touches. 

“What did I tell you earlier, Nini? About well behaved pets?” 

“They only earn their Master’s cock after they’ve finished their work,” he recited before licking his lips. 

“That’s right. And you’re a very well behaved pet.” He pushed again, worked his fingers in tight circles and Jongin moaned for him. He was still gaping just a bit from his morning, when his Master had decided to wake him up by slowly and thoroughly fingering him open, taking his time to make his pet squirm and beg to be filled further. He hadn’t gotten Baekhyun’s cock then, though the vampire had enjoyed feeding off his energy until he’d made a mess on his tummy from the stretch of four fingers and a thin dildo. Now though... 

Baekhyun slowly tugged down his panties, biting gently into the flesh of his ass as he left the fabric around Jongin’s thighs. He was exposed so well, even more so when his Master thumbed his ass cheeks apart to show his hole. He stretched him wider, hot breath hitting his skin, causing him to clench up for a moment. “You’re still so open, pet — waiting for Master to use you as a cock sleeve.”

“Yes,  _ please _ , Master. Please, please,” Jongin breathed out, cock twitching and letting out a spurt of pre-cum. 

Baekhyun chuckled at him. “Such an eager little slut. If I gave you the chance, you would be hanging off my cock all day, and then how would I ever get any work done?” 

Jongin flushed with the thought — he was already always available to his Master, whatever he may need, but it was true. Slaves like him were made just for vampires like Baekhyun, the ones who enjoyed feeding off sexual energy as much as they enjoyed the rich taste of blood. His kind had been genetically modified to have a higher sex drive than the average human just to make up for the fact they couldn’t sustain a single vampire off blood alone. Jongin enjoyed every moment of it with his Master, he was trained just for him, wanted just  _ him _ .

He felt a swat on his ass and perked up, pulling himself from his head. “ _ Master _ ...”

“Tell me, pet.”

“Master, please allow me to...to be your cock sleeve.” Jongin flushed with the words — even after all these months with Baekhyun, it still felt so foreign to say something vulgar. 

His Master laughed endearingly in reply though, fingers squeezing one ass cheek. “Of course.” 

Baekhyun pulled his hands back to open up his pants, making the human shake just a bit when he heard the sound of it, felt the tip of his Master’s cock against his skin. Then, he felt wetness on his hole, cool lubricant being pushed inside with two fingers, causing him to moan softly. Baekhyun was just thorough enough to make sure he was ready before the head of his erection was pressing at his rim, replacing the fingers. He slid in easily, quickly hitting Jongin’s ass with his hips as he bottomed out. 

_ Finally  _ — Jongin breathed in deep, squeezing around his Master’s cock to hear a responding groan. “Just like that, pet,” and he clenched again in return, his own cock twitching between his thighs. Baekhyun’s hands slid over the lines of his body, starting at his shoulders and working down until he was clutching the chain between Jongin’s cuffs. It was the perfect width and thickness to hold onto with one hand as he started to fuck his pet quicker, pulling his body back to meet the motion of his hips. 

Jongin closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure of being used by his Master, each push making him moan, louder and louder. He knew Baekhyun enjoyed listening to the noises he made like this, how he would lose himself and grow more vocal the longer and harder he was fucked. 

_ Harder  _ was certainly what Baekhyun gave him. 

Though his thighs had been trapped in his panties, the vampire decided to pull away for a moment just to rip them off so he could kick his legs open wider. Jongin cried in bliss at the rough treatment, purred when Baekhyun slammed his cock back inside and pressed his body down into the bed. He could feel sharp teeth at his shoulder, teasing the skin so the slave would shake at the prospect of being bitten, but not giving in quite yet. He had begged for Master’s teeth before, but Jongin couldn’t muster the words with how his cock was trapped between the towel and his stomach and he was filled to the brim. 

Baekhyun pulled up for a moment, the groans he made unsteady with pleasure and his impending orgasm. He moved in a violent rhythm, shaking the large four post bed in the process, shaking Jongin to his core until he felt like he might fall apart. He wanted to, wanted to so desperately, just for his Master to piece him back together. 

“M-Mas...ter,” he cried, tugging at his restraints, feeling like his Master couldn’t hear him over the sounds of their bodies colliding. He got a growl in return though, and then teeth breaking the skin of his throat above his metal collar. He was pressed down harder into the bed, felt an ache in his hands and arms, but he didn’t pay it much attention with the pleasure-pain of the vampire’s fangs. 

Baekhyun stopped balls deep inside of him to drink, and between the blood on his tongue and the high of Jongin’s bliss sinking into him, his entire body shook in fulfillment. Jongin was so much closer to the edge, only holding on for the command he needed, clinging desperately to it. His cock wouldn’t stop leaking though, body shaking just a bit beneath the weight of his Master’s. He felt the bite tighten for a moment, felt his cheeks wet with tears, then the vampire let go with his mouth. His tongue was there though, licking at the curved lines of the wounds for another taste — so gentle now — before he pulled back. 

“You’re so good, Jongin... So good.” 

He soaked in the praise as his Master rolled him onto his side, allowing him to look at the vampire’s handsome face wet with blood, eyes so dark he couldn’t look away. Baekhyun just smiled at him and started to fuck him again, slow and building until Jongin’s moans filled the room. 

“I want you to cum for me. When you feel it again, don’t push it back,” he ordered, voice deep with sex, but steady with dominance. 

Jongin did exactly as his Master wanted, though it didn’t take more than a couple thrusts until he was spilling over with a content cry. Baekhyun watched every twitch, drank it all in, let himself be overcome as well. He pushed in deep to his slave’s heat and came just like that, filling Jongin up and letting the waves of their pleasure sate his hunger completely. 

Even though Jongin couldn’t drink in sexual energy in the way Baekhyun could, he still felt high from the submission to his Master, from the overwhelming bliss he’d given and been allowed to take. He felt like he was drifting and only his Master could pull him back down to the present moment. 

He felt his Master pull out and leave him empty, heard himself whine in return, though he was hushed before he was suddenly being held close on the bed. Jongin pressed himself tight into the embrace, the safety of his Master’s arms and chest, nuzzling up at his throat with a whine. Fingers in his hair, gentle as they petted him, the sound of his Master humming softly... 

“Thank you, pet. You always feed me so well,” he heard his Master praise before there was lips pressed to his forehead. He didn’t care that they were sticky with drying blood. He was content in his little world with his Master. 

Eventually, Baekhyun moved though and Jongin whined, even if the vampire was as gentle with it as possible. “Shh, I need to clean you up, pet. It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.” But he still pouted, even as the vampire wiped up the mess between his thighs — less so when he cleaned his neck of blood with the flat of his tongue. 

Satisfied, Baekhyun eased him into bed under the warm covers, even tucking him in so he felt safe and secure. He sat there at the edge of mattress, watching Jongin’s eyes grow heavy, once again petting the soft strands of his hair to help him drift off to sleep.

“Master,” he called in a tired whisper before he did. 

“Sleep, Jongin. I’m right here.”

So he did, and once his breathing was steady as he descended further and further into his dreams, Baekhyun stopped the motions of his hand and leaned down over his pet, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Only in the moments like this could he afford to be so soft. 


End file.
